The Last Year
by DarkAngelMagic
Summary: Hermione faces hard times and makes decisions that are hard to make. When people who she loves passes away what will she do, and does she have enough courage to keep going? An epic story about love and hate that will leave you in tears. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm positive.

Summary: Hermione faces hard times and makes decisions that are hard to make. When people who she loves passes away what will she do, and does she have enough courage to keep going? An epic story about love and hate that will leave you in tears. R&R.

Note : Hermione's thought are shown like this: thought

Please also keep in mind this is my first fan fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion at the Burrow

Hermione woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. It's seven a.m. already? It feels like I have only just got in bed. Oh well, I might as well get up, there's no point in sleeping any longer. She made he way down to the kitchen, trying hard not to apparate there instead. (She had recently passed her apparation/disapparation exam) The smell of sizzling bacon greeted her as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning mum, what are you cooking, it smells delicious?"

"Hello love, I'm cooking bacon, and by the way, I think you have received mail from the Weasley's. It's over there by the mantelpiece."

Hermione made her way towards the mantelpiece. She could tell that the letter was defanetly from Ron all right. Curious about what it had to say inside, she ripped the letter open.

_Dear 'Mione;_

_Mum wanted to know if you wanted to come and stay with us for the last few weeks until school starts. Harry's already here and Ginny and Fred have been dying to see you! As well as that, we can all go to Diagon Alley together and buy all our school things. Please come! We all miss you! See you soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron_

After reading this, Hermione rushed into the kitchen full of joy and excitement. To think she was going to spend her last few weeks at The Burrow!

"Mum guess what!"

"What?"

"Ron just asked me if I could stay at The Burrow for the last few weeks of school! Can I go? Pleassssssse!!! Everyone is already there!"

"Yes, fine then Hermione. But remember to behave yourself while your there. I'll Drop you off this afternoon. Go and have all your things ready."

"Ok mum"

Hermione apparated to her room. She always enjoyed going to The Burrow because all her friends would usually be there having a blast. She looked around her room at least it's clean and I don't have to tidy up. I wonder what I should bring? Before long, Hermione had finished packing and was already bounding downstairs by the afternoon. I can't believe that I'm leaving now. WOOHOO!

"Mum I'm finished! Can we go now? Pease?"

"Sure love, heres money for your new school things and heres some extra money for your birthday. Buy anything that you want, but remember it's from you parents. Oh, and by the way, your father and I have decided to meet you at Kings Cross the day you leave!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Goodbye mum, I love you! See you on September the first!"

"Bye Hermione, I love you too and don't forget to be good!"

Hermione made her way towards the front door of The Burrow. She was about to ring the doorbell but before she had the chance, Fred Weasley opened it. Hermione and Fred had been dating for the past two years and they were proud of it.

"Hermione! Oh my god it's really you! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you as well!" At these words, Fred grabbed Hermione into a one armed hug. Together they walked inside, chatting vividly about their holiday. She learnt that Voldemort was back and was madder than ever. This though was not much of a shock to her.

"Oi, Hon, Rarry, Little one and Forge, we have a visitor."

"That was so not funny!" startled, Hermione jumped. "You know our names our really Ron, Harry, Ginny and George." Said Ginny.

"Mione, it's actually you!" Ron said, while Harry and George were following him with gigantic smiles on their faces. Following them was Mrs Weasley. Hermione considered Mrs Weasley to be a very nice person.

"Hello Hermione deer. Welcome back. Care for a spot of tea or maybe some sweets and cakes? I was just making some. Hold on. Fred, George get over here," yelled Mrs Weasley, "Could you please take Hermione luggage up to Ginny's room."

"Sure," chorused the twins, "Anything for the humble wise one!" they said in a mock sing-song voice.

"Oh just go! Anyway Hermione, how have you been? My, you have grown a lot. You're already as tall as me!"

"Every ones taller than you mum." Ron said as he entered the room. He looked exactly the same as Hermione had remembered him. The same red hair, blue/green eyes and sheepish green. He even still had the same personality.

"Anyway mum, I was planning to talk to Hermione alone, so umm..." Trying to find a word that wouldn't make his mum mad, "Can we go outside?"

"Okay." Mrs Weasley didn't look offended at all.

They walked outside to the fresh air discussing things like school and quidditch. They walked past overgrown weeds, flowers, a small pond that had little swimming creatures that looked oddly familiar, and a gigantic oak tree that would say 'Watch where you're going scumbag!' every time you would step on it's roots. Before no time at all, they were already heading back towards the house. From where she was standing, she looked up and saw the many floors that made up the burrow. I wonder if I would ever be able to live here. It's so magnificent. Hermione sighed to herself.

Hermione was suddenly brought back to reality when Fred yelled out at her to come over. She was still in a trance when she walked to him. He said that he wanted to also take her for a walk but not in the backyard, in the neighbour hood. She agreed without realising it. Throughout the whole walk they were silent until they reached a high hill. At the top of the hill was a park so they stopped and walked over to the swings. She sat down on one of them and Fred pushed it to and fro. Suddenly he broke the silence.

"I've missed you 'Mione."

"So have I."

At these words, he stopped the swing, took her hand and led her behind a tree. Leaning over, his lips met hers, he used his tongue to slightly touch her lips, then as if she had granted him permission, she opened her mouth and received the most passionate kiss in her life. While this was happening, little did they know that Ron had been following them. As if it was his cue, he jumped out from behind the bushes and yelled out,

"Go get a room! Some people don't really enjoy looking at young ones exchanging saliva!" smirking, he ran off to go and tell Ginny. In the end they ended up running after him but it was too late, he got there before they did. During the rest of the night, Ginny kept on giving them glances as if warning them not to kiss in front of the parents, and every time they looked at Ron, he would be staring at them with a secretive smile on his face.

Finally it was time to go to bed. In Ginny's room, she confronted her about the kiss and started to ask many questions.

"I can't believe you actually kissed my brother. Tongue and all! That's so disgusting."

"No it isn't, plus I wouldn't be talking, 'cos, do I have to remind you about that little incident with Harry last year on New Years Eve." She said this smugly knowing that Ginny would be very embarrassed if she said it out loud. (She caught Ginny snogging kissing with Harry.)

"Fine then you win, oh and by the way, Fred and George are being kept back for one more year at Hogwarts!" And before Hermione could get anything else out of her, she turned off the lights and went to bed. I can't believe Fred and George have been kept back. How sad, but then I could graduate the same time with him and we can spend all of this year together. I suppose that is the upside to it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione woke up the next day with Ginny laughing at her. Apparently she had been talking in her sleep saying things such as, don't take Mr Hunty, please don't (Mr Hunty was her bear.) and I'm king of the world fellow munchkins and the munchkins minions. Extremely aggravated at being woken up so abruptly she stormed downstairs. All the Weasley's and Harry were already downstairs.

While she ate her breakfast, she was in a heated discussion with Mr Weasley about plugs and their many uses. In an instant the mail arrived. The Hogwarts letter had also arrived as well as the daily prophet. George handed her, her letter which was extremely bulky. She opened her letter, looked inside and gasped...................

* * *

That is the end of the first chapter. I'm sorry if the first chapter is a bit dull but it's because it is only the introduction. I promise later chapters will be more eventful and that's a fact. This story will be continued as I do have a plot for all the chapters. Draco Malfoy does come into this story and he DOES in fact play a major role in my story. Please review and do keep in mind that this is my first fanfict. I Promise it will get better, I really do!


End file.
